The OtherWorld Clocks' Awakening
by Wolf-Coon
Summary: Mah fan characters 'er copyrighted tah me. anything thats in Sly 2: Band of thieves NOT made by me, is copyrighted ter sucker punch. n' other words I didn't create and I don't own The Sly Cooper series.
1. Chapter 1

WC: Welcome to Chapter 1 of--

Cherra Harth, Jeake Harth: --THE OTHERWORLD CLOCKS' AWAKENING!

WC: Yesyesyes, Welcome back to T.O.C.A., well at least Ne--

Neyla: (Flies into window, makes WC explode with fire-whip)

WC: Crud. I shouldn't have gotten her that weapon for her birthday.

Neyla, Cherra, Jeake: WELCOME AND, most of all, ENJOY!!

WC: Yeah. whatever that doofus and the Harths just said.

_**The Otherworld Clocks' Awakening**_

_**Chapter one - dissappearance**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_...Continued from prologue..._

Just as Shica neared the house across the street, she was greeted by a girl at about the same height and age, only with black hair. "Hey Shic'," Jazz said.

"Hey. I'm here!" Her friend then exclaimed "Well, c'mon!" They both jogged into the house and went into Jazz's room. The two girls started setting up Shica-- who will be called sub because her middle name is SubArc--'s Ps2. "Hey, be sure not to hit the 'ARW' button on the TV. I can do mysterious things," said Jazz. "Sure thing," replied her companion, who'd been not paying attention whilst reaching for the AV button, and sure enough, she did. "Hey Jazz, what's 'ARW' mean?" Jazz then replied, "Alternate reality--" But before she could finish, the two were sucked into a purple vortex, headed for who knows where. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP!!!" Jazz continued screaming, as the fell-- or rather flew-- through the Television's Altenate Reality warp, spiraling through it like they had been knocked off a cliff and were plummeting to their doom.

Little did they know what would lie ahead...

---

WC: To be continued!

Neyla: "To be--" My foot! (pokes WC's eye)

WC: YARRRRRRRRGH! Speaking of feet...! (stomps Neyla's toe) 'Till next Chapter, folks!


	2. Chapter 2

WC: Wheeheeeeeeeh, I beat Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus for the 2nd time yesterday! PWAH! Too easy.

WC: Anyways... sorry for not writing a chapter in SOOOOO long. EEPDON'TKILLME! o

Cherra, Neyla: (Tackles WC, Punches in nose)

WC: (Flings Neyla out window, flings Cherra into wall) :B TAKE THAT!

[DISCLAIMER: I don't own sly cooper, his gang, or anything to do with suckerpunch. I do own the OC's I made though. (flings Neyla off 50-story-up rooftop)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Otherworld Clocks' Awakening - Chapter Two: "Oi! I cannot Think Of a Name!"**

**-----**

The two girls flop out of the portal and land in a large museum in Cairo. "WHAH-AH-AH!!" Said Sub (Shica) as she rolled twice and landed on her butt, Jazz coming up not too long afterwards, landing on her side. "Argh.. I think I pressed ARV!" said Sub. "You think?" replied Jazz sarcastically, with a smirk on her face. "Hmmm... I think I know where we are!! kee-hee." Sub said. "Keh-heh-heh...eh-heh!...heh!!...eeh!!...YAY!" Not too long after, Jazz caught on and stopped herself from screaming in delight, almost forgetting about the guards. Then they noticed something. They had... fur!? Sub and Jazz examined themselves, feeling awkward, having never been..well.. anthro-animals! Jazz was a thin, elegant young lion with a deep greyish fur and brown leather shorts and a white T-shirt, with a stylish, modern silver Lion design, similar to her own face, without being very much like it, and almost resembling the design technique like that of Sly's insignia (complicated word for Icon). While Sub was an equally slim and elegant wolf, with black fur and white rings around her tail, and wearing brown leather shorts just as Jazz, only her T-shirt had a wolf Insignia. Suddenly, something broke the silence. "Hey-- look," Jazzmyne exclaimed quietly, pointing toward the window. Sure enough, there was a slim sillhouette sliding down a rope. Just then he took out a small square-shaped object, and from it came a voice: "Breaker alpha foxtrot, this is the Wizard. do you read me, sitting duck?" the figure replied, "This is 'Peking Duck.' Loud and clear, 'Blizzard'."

"You're not taking this seriously, sly." the figure, now known as Sly interrupted. "Look, I know this is your first time in the field, but just relax. Now, in regular talk, what's your status?..." After the figure finished speaking into his device, he bounced up to the whale skeleton, and headed over to the elevator, flipping a switch. A small turtle came up the elevator. As soon as the Raccoon and the turtle walked over to the computer terminal, Sub motioned for Jazz to follow her. "I'm not so sure about this," said Jazz. "Don't worry," Sub said in reply. "C'mon!" The two girls bounced off the drum and onto the skeleton. The girls crept up behind Sly and the turtle and nearly gave them heart attacks. After much speaking and reasoning, they came to a point of decision... " Ah. So I see. You came to join.. Correct?.." Bentley said. "Yes. And I'm sure with some training.."

"Ah. Just follow Sly." The two girls stood there dumbfounded. "So.. we're.. In?!," Jazz asked. "I think no more shall be spoken," The other girl replied and urged her friend away. When following Sly down the hallway, Sub was constantly asking questions. 'Where were you born? what is your favorite color? do you like aspargus and jelly?' stuff like that. Then.. the reached the rendezvous point. "Ohnoes... Sly, stand back. You might get..smashed!..," Sub said. "Huh?" Sly said, just before running out of the way of a (very loud) Thunder-Flopping Murray. "Whoah! Psychic?," Sly exclaimed. Sub then replied, "Nah just psychotic," She said, with a silly look on her face. Jazz had the same look and was laughing so hard she cried. Murray gave a laughing bellow and Sly gave a chuckle. _"Hah. I bet Sly didn't find that funny. Big Doofus,"_ Sub thought. Sly humorously waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?" She was in deep thought, with a scowl on her face. "Oh! Sorry! Let's go. But I doubt--" Sub clamped her mouth shut. What if he knew she was from another world? that he was just a character from a video game in her world? would she still be in the gang? They went ahead. "Another barrier stands before us. Fear not, For I shall bend it Like the truth," Murray said. _"Same old, Same old.," _Sub thought. They scrambled across the rope, leaving Murray and Bentley behind... to find the Clockwerk parts were missing.

_..To Be Continued.._


	3. Chapter 3

WC: ehh, 'zcuse me if-- (HIC!) --This chapter might be short.

Cherra: uhh, (HIC!) yeah.

Jeake, Neyla: (HIC, HIC, HIC, HIC, HIC!)

WC: (HIC--HIC--HIC--HIC--)OUCH.

**The Otherworld Clocks' awakening: Chapter three**

**----**

**Sub's P.O.V.**

_"Three..Two...One.,"_ I thought to myself. Same old, same-old.. They walk in, find an empty room, kapow. They run-- ooh! forgot about that! This'll be fun. Heh.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As they ran into the room, Carmelita and Neyla spring out of two coffins. "FREEZE, COOPER! THE LOT OF YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!" Carmelita shouted. "Ah, Carmelita. As beautiful and unpredictable as ever." Sly remarked. "Where-as you crooks are sooo predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime," She snapped in reply."Crime? I haven''t stolen anything.. Yet." Sly said in return. "It might not have been 'im, carmelita. The point of entry and the guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang Job.", Neyla said. _"Neyla. That two-faced behemoth.. worm.. snake thing! and I'm even insulting snakes and worms!",_ Sub thought. "Yeah, yeah, lady. can we PLEASE get on with this?!", Sub barked. Sly, Sub, And Jazz snuck over to the door while the two police women were arguing. "..Sly Cooper! After Him!" Carmelita yelled.

"That was kinda funny, the way you made them so confused back there! You sure you're new to thieving?" Sly shouted as the group ran. "You could kinda say that!" Jazz and Sub hollered, running for their dear lives. "Nice work," Bentley put in as he joined the gang through a door in the hallway. "..You sure know how to distract people! I heard it over the earcom!" Bentley said as he continued to run as if his life depended on it. (Which it sort of did, for the result of a turtle plus a shock pistol would not be pretty.) Murray joined the group in the ahllway as well, guffawing his head off at the confusion they caused. Near the window, they stoopped. Sly ordered his teammates to warm up the van, and as they left Jazz followed them. Sly jumped out the window, but Sub had a better Idea. "Shica Subarc GataLobo, you are the she-devil", she said with a rather evil look on her face. She snuck back a few feet and found a showcase with at least five hundred coins worth of jewels in it. She picked up a plant-pot and smashed the case, putting around five or more gems in each pocket, and grabbing a walking stick she'd found against the wall. She went back to the window, leaping down near the fountain. she noticed a scooter and suddenly had an idea. "The guards won't miss their little 'patrol vehicle'", she said snickering. She rode off and searched for the van, knowing where it was, just not from the ground. she spotted, but it was backed into an alley with a high fence. she saw a ledge on the side of the building, and backed up. She sped up and leapt up onto it, and gaining speed, leapt over the fence and into the van. "That was some awesome work, nabbing al those gems and coins, and that scooter! Get a paint job and it'll be like it was never stolen!", remarked Sly, as Sub counted the coins. "Nah, I just saw the showcase and had the idea. By the way, until I get a weapon from ThiefNet, that's my weapon." she pointed to the walking stick, which was just an ordinary wooden cane. "So, what about the training 'n stuff? I heard that all gang members must train if not experts in some hobby or skill?", Jazz asked. "Sure.. when we get to the safehouse," Sly said, staring off into the distance. Probably pondering whether this would be his ultimate victory, or ultimate downfall.

_...To Be Continued!..._


	4. Chapter 4

WC: yargh. welcome, and please 'scuse me if thar'z any typ-O's. I'm kinda...sleeeeppyyyy... (passes out)

Jazzmyne: (slaps) WAKE UP, GURL! YA GOTS A STORY TO BE JOTTIN' DOWN, YOU PICK IT UP?

WC: aw, shut up, ya Dimitri wannabe.

Jazz: HEY! (PUNCH)

WC: (Flings Jazz across room) Thank'yeh fer'z reading. (HIC!)

**The otherworld clocks' awakening: Chapter four**

They soon came into the city of Paris, singing to amuse themselves being just plain fidget-y. (if that's a word.) Sub and Jazz began singing, "Jingle bells, Neyla smells, Murray Layed an egg!..." Sly was reading from the Thievius Raccoonus, and Bentley was looking for stuff on ThiefNet, probably gear for the 'newbies' of the gang. Soon the five of them arrived at the safehouse, all boredly (and tiredly) staring off into space, all except for the driver, which, of course, was Murray. The group of them walked into the large, abandoned home and looked around. To the left was a small kitchen. If you walk through the kitchen there would be a small guest room. The kitchen had bright yellow tiles on the floor and a large steel sink with a white fridge and oven to go with it. There was also a built in grill on the opposite counter with three white cupboards above it. In the living room was a hardwood flooring much like the guest room's, and there was a very large Television about the size of the wall! There was a set of matching red chairs and a sofa. Down the hallway to the right was four rooms-- perfect for the gang. Sub and Jazz could easily split the fourth into two half-rooms. Up the stairway, there were quite a few rooms, guest rooms, and what looked to be an office. Next to the Hallway on the lower floor was a bathroom with a very large tub in it. Seems like the person who used to live here likes things big. "Whoa!" Jazz exclamed, rushing upstairs into a small guest room. Sly plopped down on the couch beside Murray and Bentley sat his computer at a small desk in the corner.Sub walked into a room at the end of the hallway on the left, and flopped down on the bed. "Why did I get sucked into this world? I haven't even been here twenty-four hours and I'm already beginning to worry. What if I mess everything up? What if?.." She trailed off and drifted into sleep. She wondered what would happen next.

_...To Be Continued!!!..._

WC: Sorry if it was short. I had writers' Block at the time.

WC: Ehh.. 'til next time. (bows)


	5. Chapter 5

WC: ehhh... I have.. announcers' block! ee! ENJOY! OoO (chokes on an almond)

**The Otherworld Clocks' Awakening Chapter five**

When Sub woke up she was sweaty and smoldering hot. She found she had a wet washrag on her forehead and a cool bottle of water under the back of her neck. Had she gotten a fever in her sleep? She didn't know. She sat up and looked around. By studying the clock on the side table she could tell it was already five-thirty-two A.M. "Ughhhh..." She said, desperately trying to struggle out of her cocoon of blankets, reaching for the bedpost to pull herself out of the seemingly never-ending blankets. After about five minutes of the battle of strength, she finally escaped, falling off of the bed and plopping down on her behind. "Owch!" She quietly said, being cautious in case the gang was still asleep. She then spied a red, black, and yellow- striped box. There was a note on top.

_'Sub,_

_We already went to do a few jobs but we decided to wait until you wake up to let you go out onto the field. Hope you like the gift,_

_Bentley' _

,It read. She opened the box. Inside was a black sweater with a red-and-yellow howling wolf, and some matching black jeans with a red-and-yellow wolf face insignia on the left back pocket. Also in the box was a black staff with a red blade on one end and a yellow one on the other. "They really go all out when it comes to gifts," she exclaimed with a smile on her face. She pulled on the jeans and slipped into the snug sweater. She held up the staff, feeling its weight, and walked downstairs quietly, into the living room. Surprisingy, there was the whole gang. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Jazz. She made a beeline for Bentley and sort of, well.. flew at him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!" She screamed, still hugging the turtle. "It..was.. no.. problem," said Bentley, turning slightly blue from the death-grip. Sub noticed this and suddenly released her hold, the turtle turning back to his normal green. "Come on, sub, we have another surprise," said Murray, motioning for her to follow. Murray headed outside, followed by Sly, Sub, Bentley, and Jazz. "Le-gasp!" Exclaimed Sub, looking at the newly painted, newly modified scooter she had stolen just the other day. She stared at the scooter, mouth wide open and eyes never blinking. It had been painted crimson, banana yellow, and blackish-grey stripes. "Oh...My...God...!" She exclaimed, falling off the steps of the safehouse. "Uh..eheh..", Said Jazz, walking off the steps and helping Sub up. "THIS. IS. AWESOME." Said Sub, shaking like she'd just drank 10 gallons of coffee. They all walked inside, and plopped down where ever they seemed to like. Then Bentley motioned for her to come over to the desk in the corner. She came over, and Bentley pulled out a small square box. "That isn't what I think..." Sub said. Bentley nodded in reply, and Sub jumped up in the air, flipping backwards onto the couch. "OH MY LORD THIS KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!", She exclaimed. She got up and ran back over to bentley, bouncing up and down. "Yey! Open it, open it, OPEN IT!'' She screamed. Bentley proceed to open the box, revealing a slim black laptop, with a logo similar to the one on her back pocket, and a binocucom, also black, with chrome accents and a dark blackish-silver top half, the bottom half being black. Sly brought a similar box to Jazz, containing the same contents, only the logo having a silver lion-head. Murray went down the hallway, returning with a large black crate, with silver edges. It contained a black jumpsuit with a silver lion-head, a brown belt with large pockets, and a staff with a silver J shape on each end. When the gang had finally settled down, They plopped down on the red couch and watched a movie, waiting on their next mission.

--

WC: Agggg. No update long time...Stupid FlyFF and Fiesta distracting me. :B


	6. Chapter 6

WC: Aggggg! Long time, no update! Chokes on a yoohoo whilst rambling and trying to drink at the same time OxO

WC: Falls over

Neyla: Bwahaha!

WC: Jumps up and kicks Neyla out window :D

Anonymous COUGH XNightSkyX from flyff COUGH: Pokes WC

WC: Flings "Night" out window :o

--

**Other world clockworks' awakening: Chapter 6: Training and first job**

--

...

"Okay, okay! Here's the plan," Said Bentley, getting his slideshow in order. "First! Sly, you will take Sub and Jazz on a mission, for training, but first before that you need to teach them the Thievius Raccoonus basic moves! Murray, I need you to silence the alarms and destroy the waterpump, Thus allowing me to redirect the water from the plaza fountain. Finally, Sub, I need you to obtain a key to the local discotheque to allow me to bomb the support pillars to the disco ball, thus knocking the Peacock sign off its hinges," He explained. The gang headed out, Murray to the pump, Sly and Jazz to the sattellites to sabotage them, and Sub went off on her own mission. "Kekeke..." she laughed to herself as she headed to the start point for Moonlight Rendevouz. She stood at the start, waiting for Neyla, cackling to herself, holding her stave tightly in her hand.

"'Ey! It's the blathering idiot," Neyla exclaimed, leap down from a high rooftop. "Hah, I wouldn't be talking to myself around a dangerous, furious pyromaniac," Said Sub, with a smirk on her face and conjuring a fire on the end of her staff. "Hah. I bet that qouldn't burn a fly," Said Neyla, pointing at the small flame. Suddenly, it burst into a large "Bonfire on a stick", making Neyla jump back, gasping. "Hand over the keys, the wallet, and the shoes," Said Sub, anger in her voice. Neyla slowly approached her, placing a golden key and a leather wallet on the ground. Suddenly, Neyla struck at Sub with her whip, only to be flung over Sub's head. "Hah. _Noob_. I bet you don't even know _how_ to _use_ a whip!" Sub exclaimed, as Neyla scurried away. She picked up the wallet and key, extinguishing the fire on the stave just as the rest of the gang arrived, Bentley asking for the key. Sub tossed it to him, and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily from her recent battle. "Sub, what's wrong?" said Jazz, sitting by her. "I almost got killed by a rabid poopanimal." At this comment, Jazz guffawed loudly, and, sitting at a table on a balcony, she glared and scowled at them, even if they couldn't see the frustrated tigress.

Soon, they saw the Peacock sign fall halfway off its bolts, and they headed back to the safehouse, Sub making a beeline for her bed. She passed out, soon to be pulling off one of the biggest heists of her life...

--

WC: Bwahaha, you Noob. Laughs at Neyla  
Neyla: Death glare

WC: Punches Night off the stage

Night: gffwuzzafwuff! XoX;

WC: Flings Neyla out of the window at 500 mph

Neyla: Hits building next door shattering window and startling family inside home

Little girl in room: UWAAH! SCAWWY TIGEW! Flee

Mom, with broom: Slaps Neyla off of windowsill Get away from my girl!

Dad, with welding torch: Burns Neyla to death in living room

WC: BWAHAHAHAHA

Little girl: Uwaaah?

Little girl's sister: Uhhhhh...Did I miss something? Sitting watching TV listening to music on huge headphones with volume on 200


	7. Chapter 7

WC: AGG AG AG AGGGGGG! -Grawr-

Neyla: What in bloody blasted blueberries is wrong with _you_?

WC: My Computer needed a restore and I lost **TWO BLOODY CHAPTERS **:x

Neyla: MWAHAHA!

WC: -Flings Neyla through window-

--

**The otherworld Clocks' Awakening: Chapter 7**

As Sub silently drifted off into slumber, she had a dream.

_Sub sees herself sleeping...in a bed back in her home..But she's still a wolf..._

_The outline of a figure materializes on the balcony, blocking some of the moonlight._

_A gasp can be heard from under the covers on the bed._

_Suddenly Sub slips out of the bed in the dream and stares blankly at the figure, jaw dropped in shock._

Suddenly she wakes up before the figure is revealed.

A message remains in her head though..

_..I'll be back..._

--

WC: EEK EEK EEEEEEEEK SO MANY ERRORS IN CHAPTER 6 :x

Anyways

Hope you enjoyed the mini-chapter... D:


	8. Chapter 8

WC: No..Update...In......So................................Long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WC: Bwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgghhhhhamaflargennnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!

Neyla: What in bloody blue blasted blazes..

Sly: Don't mind her, she's a spazz ._.  
WC: I HEARD THAT! -twitch-

Sly: Shouldn't we be...updating a new chapter...?

WC: HOLY SHOOT YOU'RE RIGHT! -fires sausage laser at a pig dressed as batman-

Sly: -SLAP- ENOUGH NONSENSE!!!

WC:.........Alright....................................-whisper-meanie...

**The OtherWorld Clocks' Awakening: Chapter Eight**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sub wakes up with a start. "Wha? Where am I?....Oh...", she says, sighing and looking around the dark room tiredly.

She suddenly notices something different; out of place: A note pinned to the wall.

Sub stands up and grabs it, reading it carefully.

_"Sub, gone off to finish jobs_

_We'll be back soon. Hope you enjoy what I left under the bed,_

_Bentley"_

"Another gift? I could swear that turtle has a shell full of random objects to give to people randomly dragged to other worlds...",

She said, scratching her head and placing the note onthe sidetable near her bed.

She reached under her bed and felt something heavy. She slowly dragged it out.

"Oh......my........god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The shock on her face was both hilariously noticeable and crazy. As she stared at the sleek blade wide eyed, she lifted the large sword to feel its weight and get used to holding it. She excitedly studied the red and black striped handle dotted with yellow gems. After slipping it into the sheath it had come in, she fastened it to her belt and walked out of the room to get prepared for the big heist.

_Meanwhile_

Outside, Sly, Murray, and Bentley were pickpocketting and breaking alarms, and causing general havoc.

Jazz, however, was sitting upon a rooftop, surveying for enemies and keeping an eye on the safehouse.

"I wonder how everyone' doing back on 'earth'...", she said. "What was that? Is everything alright Jazzmyne?"

Exclaimed Bentley through the binocucom. "Umm, I said..I'm..hungry..Nothing stopped so far...Ahem." she replied,

cutting off the communication and sighing deeply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WC: Yay for **CLIFFHANGERS**! :B

Sly: ...Uhhh...........Woo. Yay. Woopity fflippin' doo.


End file.
